Geti
Geti is a hero from a section of the universe where something called the Geti Orb reigns supreme. He is currently the Geti Orb's main representative, being biologically and cybernetically enhanced beyond known possibilities, made to be the ultimate peacekeeper, and bringer of life to devastated planets. History Geti was created through the power of the Geti Orb, using power and information absorbed from all over the universe, to form the "ultimate being." This ultimate being became known as Geti who had the will to bring peace from the moment he was created. The Geti Orb immediately sent Geti out to lead an army of what were called the Geti-Bots, which were sent out on a mission to search the universe for evil and put it to an end. When Geti was searching through the universe, he found the planet Earth, which was very corrupted with evil. Geti, being created with intelligence knew the citizens of Earth would be scared if a whole army were to suddenly land on their planet. Because of this, he commanded the army to return to the Geti Orb, and he alone would protect Earth. Geti landed in Frankfort, Kentucky in a location where no one was around. Good enough for him, the Geti Orb created him in a human appearance. All he had to do now was get the human clothes. Using the suit the Geti Orb created for him, he then transformed his uniform into human clothes. Geti was now able to pass of as a regular human and walked into the public of Frankfort. Earth's Introduction to Geti Powers and Abilities Powers *'Immense Strength': Geti was created from immense strength due to being created from power absorbed from all over the universe. His strength is able to shatter the ground with just a simple punch, being able to leave a crater the size of medium sized meteor. *'Teleportation': Geti has the ability to teleport from one spot to another, but he can only teleport to as far as he can see. Meaning Geti cannot simply travel to another part of the world or travel through a wall, since he cannot see to another part of the world or another side of a wall. Even if Geti were to see a place in a picture or screen, the teleportation would not work unless Geti saw it in person. *'Immense Durability': Geti is durable to many powerful things, being created to take several explosions from weapons such as bombs, and take powerful energy from any other weapon. *'Flight': Geti can use the very energy from his body to surround him and blast him through wherever he is to move at high speeds. *'Regeneration': If, Geti is injured, considering he is able to take high amounts of energy due to his immense durability, he can instantly began to rebuild the cells destroyed right back to their normal state, although it will be stopped if another injury is made in the process. Abilities *'Vast Intelligence': Regardless if Geti was equipped with powers or not from the Geti Orb, he would still have vast intelligence since he was also created from information across the universe. This makes him aware of many things across the universe.